1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an apparatus for the treatment and in particular for the removal of body tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
A main area of use of apparatuses for the treatment of body tissue involves surgery, for example for the treatment of cancerous ulcers and growths, tattoos, age spots and so forth. In addition however they are also used in dental treatments, for example for the removal of caries, or in cosmetic treatments, for example for the removal of hairs.
Frequently the above-mentioned treatments are carried out manually, that is to say the doctor performing the treatment removes for example a tumour using a scalpel after he has evaluated the results of an identification or visualisation procedure. In that situation it can happen that parts of the unhealthy body tissue are overlooked and therefore the tumour is not completely removed. On the other hand it can also happen that an unnecessarily large amount of body tissue is removed, particularly if, from the point of view of the doctor performing the treatment, the unhealthy body tissue can visually only be distinguished with difficulty from healthy body tissue. The problems referred to are particularly apparent if the body tissue to be removed is distributed in a flat and in particular thin flat configuration or in thread form in the healthy body tissue. An operation is then particularly long and requires a high level of concentration from the doctor throughout the entire duration of the operation. It is therefore taxing and tiring for the doctor. Similar problems also arise with other forms of treatment than the removal of body tissue.
The state of the art discloses operation navigational systems which make the operation easier for the doctor insofar as they provide him with prepared items of information about the area of the operation and/or the further course of the operation.
JP 05049644 A describes for example a navigation system in which a planning unit simulates the operation on the basis of previously recorded image data and produces therefrom an operation plan in which the position, size and state of a diseased change in tissue are taken into account. In the course of the operation the simulated data are passed step by step to a navigation control system which delivers instructions for the further progress of the operation.
JP 2002017751 A describes an operation navigation apparatus in which detailed information obtained by means of a tomogram about the tissue in the area around the operating instrument is represented on a display.
In comparison with that state of the art, the object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the treatment of body tissue, which further facilitates the operating procedure for the doctor performing the treatment.